UnderTale Arc of The Fallen
by GameDude1980
Summary: It gets really good, just wait for the new chapters
1. The Soul

UnderTale Arc of The Fallen

Chapter 1

The Soul

Undertake is owned by Toby Fox, the only original things are my OC's

This is going to get good when I upload the rest of the chapters

48 hours after Frisk fell

"Why..., why must it end, I just wanted to keep her at home?" Toriel cries out into the walls of the ruins

"Oooof!" A voice is heard falling to the ground and hitting himself hard

"What in the Underground was that noise I just heard?" Toriel asks herself

"Help, someone help me, please help me!" The voice yells out in obvious distress

"No, no that's not possible, another one?" Toriel mutters as she rushes to the voices origin point.

Oh my god, are you alright child?" Toriel asks as she gets to a large male humanoid figure

"Aggh, yes ma'am, I'm fine thank you." The man stands up and cracks his neck and shakes his head

"Well well, you are quite tall, my child." Toriel says in awe of his height

Thank you very much for helping me up, it was very kind of you to assist me." The man says

"May I ask, what is your name child?" Toriel asks the man

"Aidan, my name is Aidan." Aidan says in gratitude

"Come with me Aidan, I'll show you my home in these vast ruins." Toriel says as she leads Aidan down to a large purple door

"May I have your name ma'am?" Aidan asks

"My name is Toriel Dreemur, queen of the underground." Toriel tells Aidan as she opens the door to her home

A while later

"Alright my child, eat up!" Toriel says as she happily offers him a slice of pie

"Miss Toriel, when I fell down here, I heard someone crying, is something wrong?" Aidan asks with a look of concern on his face

"Yes, around fifty hours ago, a small child named Frisk fell down into the ruins, I took her in and thought she would have stayed, but her will to continue and her pacifism caused her to leave the ruins in order to explore, in search of new monsters to befriend, I know this is along a lot, but will you please go look for her and help her out on her adventure?" Toriel asks Aidan

"I'll do it." Aidan answers in quick succession

"Thank you my child, now if it isn't too much to ask, may I have a look at your soul please?" Toriel asks Aidan

"Yeah, here." Aidan says as he places his hand on his chest

Fwoomp!

"I don't see it why is that, my child?" Toriel says questioningly

"That is because my soul is clear, miss Toriel." Aidan says

"What does that mean then, my child?" Toriel asks

"It is the soul of REGRET." Aidan says


	2. The Journey

UnderTale Arc of The Fallen

Chapter 2

The Journey

Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, the only characters I own are my OC's

"Before I leave, is there anything else I need to know?" Aidan asks

"No, no there is not." Toriel says

"Thank you, for helping me back there." Aidan says in gratitude

"You're welcome, my child now go, go find Frisk." Toriel says whilst holding back her tears

"Goodbye, and thank you." Aidan says as he is walking towards the door

Aidan leaves the ruins

On the way

*rustle rustle*

"Huh, whuzzat?" Aidan turns around in confusion

"Don't you know how to greet a new friend?, turn around and shake my hand." A man says

*Aidan turns around to see two skeletons, a tall one with strangely adorned armor, and a rather short one, wearing a blue hoodie and pink flip flops* "Oh a skeleton, cool!" Aidan says in surprise

"I'm Sans, and this bonehead is my brother, Papyrus." Sans says

"NYEH!, another human!" Papyrus yells loudly

"Jesus, do you have to yell so loud?" Aidan asks with his fingers in his ears

"Sorry human, I will try harder to keep your ears from bleeding!" Papyrus says confidently

"What brings you down Snowdin Trail, what was your name?" Sans asks Aidan

"It's Aidan, and I'm trying to find a girl named Frisk for Toriel, have you two seen her recently?" Aidan asks Sans and Papyrus

"Yeah bro, she just left here a while ago, she should be going past Waterfall into the Hotlands by now." Sans tells Aidan

"Thanks bro, I'm gonna head over there now, see ya!" Aidan says as he prepares to leave

"Hey, when you come back, burgers on me!" Sans says

"You're on man!" Aidan says as he walks away

On the way, in the distance

"Is that, no it can't be, his soul isn't there." Undyne says

"Hello, is someone there?" Aidan calls out into the distance

Fyoomp!

"Oh what the hell?" Aidan says while looking at the glowing blue spear that barely missed him

*thud*

"Oh a human, again?" Undyne says sarcastically

"Oh, a giant talking fish?, Jesus I'm 20 feet away from you and I can smell you, take a bath!" Aidan replies with more sarcasm

"Get Rekt human!" Undyne yells as she summons and throw several blue spears at Aidan

"Shield of REGRET!" Aidan shouts as a large, heart shaped clear shield appears and glimmers before him, blocking the spears

"Human that was awesome!, what's your name?" Undyne asks

"My name is Aidan, what's yours?" Aidan asks Undyne

"I'm Undyne, captain of the royal guard, and kicker of asses." Undyne proclaims

"We should be friends." Aidan tells Undyne

"Hell to the yeah!" Undyne exclaims

They fist pump

"By the way, have you seen a girl named Frisk?, I'm looking for her because Toriel wants her back." Aidan asks Undyne

"Wait Toriel Dreemur?, She's the queen of the whole bloody underground!" Undyne says in surprise of what Aidan had told her

"Holy shit!, she could have told me that!" Aidan says in shock

"Anyway, Frisk should probably be going through the Garden of Spiders by now." Undyne tells Aidan

"Thanks, see you later gator teeth!" Aidan says as he walks away

"In a while, square eyes!" Undyne says

Aidan leaves


	3. The Garden of Spiders

Undertale Arc of The Fallen

Chapter 3

The Garden of Spiders

Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, the only things I own are my OC's

In the forest, on the way to the garden

*rinnnnng!*

"What is it?" Aidan asks Undyne

"Bro, you need to watch yourself, the Garden of Spiders is dangerous for humans, just called to tell you that." Undyne hangs up

"Pbhhht, yeah right, it can't possibly be this bad." Aidan mutters to himself

Sometime later

"What is that scuttling noise I hear?" Aidan says turning to locate the rustling in the trees

High up, in the trees

"Uhu, what is this?, another human?, oh my goodness, look at him." Muffet says blushing a little

"That voice, it sounds, so amazing." Aidan revels in Muffet's voice

"Uhu, why thank you human, that was quite the compliment." Muffet thanks Aidan

"Listen hot stuff, I'm looking for a little girl, her name is Frisk, and you may have seen her."

"Yes, yes I have, she went past me, and she should be near the hotlands soon, travel safely, oh and here, take this, call me sometime." Muffet says suggestively

"You know what?, I will call you., see you later sweetness." Aidan says to Muffet

"Before you leave, may I have your name dearie?" Muffet asks Aidan

"It's Aidan, now may I ask what your glorious name is?" Aidan returns the question back to Muffet

"My name is Muffet, thank you for being so different than the other humans." Muffet says

"OK, I have to go find Frisk now, call you later Muffet." Aidan says while leaving

"You too dearie!" Muffet yells to him

On the path

"Damn, she's kinda cute, I'm gonna take her out somewhere later." Aidan says

Back at the Garden

"Damn, he is quite the looker, if I do say so myself." Muffet blushes and giggles to herself


	4. The Laboratory

UnderTale Arc Of The Fallen

Chapter 4

The Laboratory

UnderTale and its characters are owned by Toby Fox, all AU's in the story are owned by their respectable owners, anything I own are my OC's

Several Hours Later

The Hotlands

"Well, I've got a girlfriend now, ain't that something?" Aidan chuckles to himself

enters mysteriously, "Who is the lucky lady?"Sans asks

"I'll tell you, but please, please keep it a secret, god knows how embarrassed I will be if that gets out."Aidan explains to Sans

"C'mon, spill the beans already, I'm dying to know!" Sans laughs at his pun

" You know Muffet?, that's who i'm with." Aidan tell Sans

"Whoa man, she's really lucky to have you, hope you two end up 'webbed' together." Sans creates a pun

"Haha ok, I have to go now." Aidan laughs at the pun then leaves

"See ya later." Sans tells Aidan

A While Later

"Dafuq, is that a, laboratory, its fucking massive!" Aidan runs towards the lab

In the Laboratory

"O-oh my goodness, he's here." Alphys says nervously as she goes towards the door

Door Opens

"Hello, I was told by various monsters that a child named Frisk had made her way here, is she around here somewhere?" Aidan asks Alphys

"O-oh, you just missed her, She just left a while ago, and btw, did you happen to come across any cameras on your way here?" Alphys asks Aidan nervously

"Yeah when I was leaving the Garden of Spiders, I noticed a few."Aidan points out

"O-oh no, no no no no!" Alphys worries

"You saw Muffet and I huh, how many found out?" Aidan asks seriously

"1,2,3,4, Everyone in the Underground."Alphys nervously counts on her fingers

" Hey, don't worry about it, its alright, I was gonna let the secret out sometime anyway."Aidan smiles bravely

"Thank you so much." Alphys sighs in relief

" Hey look at that door." Aidan turns curiously at a sealed door

" Hey, don't go in there, Muffet wouldn't want you to die like Dr. Gaster."Alphys says worriedly

" Who is Dr. Gaster?" Aidan questions confusedly

"Sit down, I'll tell you what you want to know." Alphys says


End file.
